Nanowires may be configured for use in various sensing systems, for example, in gas sensors. A high surface to volume ratio of the nanowires may make a nanowire, for example, suitable for sensing of low densities of molecules absorbed at the surfaces of the nanowire.
However, fabrication of nanowires is complicated, not reproducible, and has trade-offs when the nanowires have to be implemented on hot plates for gas sensing.